Over the years, conventional coupon-clipping has evolved due to the rise in use of computers and the Internet. Paper coupons are still available and usually included in newspapers and magazines. Despite the attempts by some retailers to expand into the electronic age with printable or virtual coupons made available on their websites or emailed to their preferred customers, many other retailers remain unsatisfied with traditional coupon or discount schemes and as a result, are sometimes less willing to offer them. One of the primary concerns that many retailers have are the costs involved in processing paper coupons. Electronic or Internet coupons can be more cost efficient however in spite of the surge of computer users in the past decade, there are still many consumers that do not use the Internet or email for personal use. In general, most retailers still have a need to attract new customers or users of their products and services. Therefore, many retailers continue to look for different ways to expand their market share while keeping their current customer base in mind and satisfied.